Um novo tempo
by Henrique Malfoy
Summary: Continuação da 3ªtemprada
1. Capítulo 1: O atque

CAPÍTULO UM

O ATAQUE

A noite caia fria e cálida por entre o templo Xiaolin. Como era de se esperar, todos estavam dormindo... mas Kimiko ainda não estava com sono. Toda vez que ela pegava aquele... aquela coisa sentia algo estranho, como um calafrio... Embora ela nunca tivesse mencionado isso com nenhum dos seus amigos, Raimundo já havia percebido que Kimiko andava distante e que ela cochilava de vez em quando durante os treinamentos.

Suspirou. Olhou a hora no relógio e viu que eram meia-noite e meia. Levantou, por que, pensou ela, não adiantaria ela ficar na cama; não tinha sono. Olhou para o livro e teve um calafrio. Vestiu seu roupão e seiu do "quarto" e foi rapido ao banheiro.

No caminho de volta ao seu quarto, vê algo estranho do lado de fora do templo Xiaolin: Jack Spicer, porém não aquele Jack perdedor de sempre, mas um Jack novo, musculoso, por quem Kimiko sentiu um pouco de atração assim que o viu.

- Jack? - perguntou assim que saiu para a escuridão da noite - É você?

- Olá, Kimiko - disse cordialmente

Kimiko estava ipnotizada. Olhava para Jack com interesse e agora que ela olhava de perto, ele estava com roupas diferentes.

- O que houve com você?

Jack nada disse, apenas acariciou o rosto da garota.

- Nada... digamos que... agora não perderei mais.

- O q... ?

Jack jogou Kimiko no chão, a chuva começou a cair fria e augorenta, Kimiko se levantou e gritou algo como "CLAY, OMY, RAIMUNDO! JACK ESTÁ AQUI!"

- Marte Wudai, Fogo! - disse fazendo uma bola de fogo, porém a bola não chegou nem perto de Jack por causa da chuva.

Um pouco depois, Rainmunto, Clay e Omi chegam na hora em que Jack sai do cofre de Shen Gong Wu.

- Jack? - perguntou Raimundo

- É isso aí, meu amigo. - diz Jackrindo

- Não conte com os ovos que o pato não botou, Jack Spicer, nós vamos te ensinar aonde por a mão.

- Esse último eu não entendi mas, é não conte com os ovos na barriga da galinha, ah deixa pra lá...

Omi pula e diz:

"ARANHA PULANDO AMARELINHA" e vai pra cima de Jack tentando acerta-lo com algum de seus golpes:

"HOMEM COZINHANDO GANSO" "MACACO LENDO SHAKESPEARE" "RATO PROVOCADOR" "GOLPE DO PUMA" "CHUTE DO MANTÍDEO" "IAQUE PANTANDO"

Mas nada o atingia, Jack pegou o Shen Gong Wu Mista Estranha, um Shen Gong Wu que faz quem sente o cheiro saido do escrínio adormecer num sono profundo.

Uma fumaça vermelha saiu do escrínio envolvendo os monges, Raimundo foi mais rápido e disse:

"Vento Wudai, ar!" mas foi tarde: Jack havia escapado com os Sheng Gong Wu.


	2. Capítulo 2: O Resentimento de Raimundo

CAPÍTULO DOIS

O RESSENTIMENTO DE RAIMUNDO

- Não acredito que perdemos para o Jack... - reclamou Raimundo na café da manhã

- Calma, Raimundo - disse Clay - não se pode vencer todas

- Diz isso pro meu ego...

- Não há lições na vitória, jovens monges, mas mil delas na derrota. - disse Mestre Fung

- Estou aqui para ganhar - disse Raimundo irritado

- Raimundo... - disse Kimiko

- Não... foi culpa minha... armarei um plano para pegar os nossos Shen Gong Wu devolta

- Não vai tomar café? - perguntou Kimiko observando Raimundo saindo da sala

"Idiota" Murmurou Kimiko

- DROGA! - explodiu Raimundo longe do templo Xiaolin.

A paisagem era linda, árvores para todo lado, o cheiro verde adentrou as narinas de Raimundo. O verde estava molhado, havia parado de chever favia poucos minutos. Então:

- QUEM ESTÁ AÍ? - exclamou Raimundo, por que pensou ter ouvido um barulho

Ninguém respondeu.

- Hum - deve ter sido minha imaginação - disse

Mas sua imaginação-ou não-voltou a se pronunciar; um farfalhar de roupa na grama foi ouvido e Raimundo ficou alerta. Nada nem ninguém fizeram mais baruho. Os corriam de um lado para outro. Ouviu um murmurio e tudo escureceu; caíra desacordado.

- Acha seguro mantê-lo aqui? - perguntou uma voz arrastada, uma voz fantasmagórica

- Sim, Wuya, acho, sim... - disse uma voz irritada, fechando com desnecessária violência a porta.

Raimundo abriu devagar os olhos, estava com receio do que poderia ver ali. Sinceramente ele esperava um lugar bem diferente como cativeiro. Algo úmido, sujo e mal cheiroso. Ao invés disso, estava em um quarto amplo com paredes altas e forradas de brocado vermelho, encaixilhadas em esquadrias de madeira escura e lustrosa. Móveis antigos, de estilo aristocrático, se espalhavam sobre o tapete carmim escuro dando ao lugar uma atmosfera de ostentação pesada e de mau gosto. Em uma das pareces duas grandes janelas, emolduradas por cortinas de veludo quase no mesmo tom das paredes traziam a única luz clara ao ambiente inteiro, descontando o forro das cadeiras e poltronas. Alguns espaços descorados mostravam que os quadros tinham sido removidos da sala. Cadeiras, poltronas e sofás pequenos acomodavam-se mais ou menos em círculo pelo aposento. Raimundo avaliou o lugar como uma espécie de sala íntima, talvez um lugar para receber visitas. Mas ele não era uma _visita_. Vidros a prova de quebra e uma porta trancada deixavam isso bem claro.

Fez o máximo possível para tentar escapar, mas não dava. A prova? A resposta está no parágrafo acima._ Vidros a prova de quebra e uma porta trancada_. Sentou-se irritado na cadeira de encosto alto forrada de chintz e vinil. Seu olhar foi focalizado a um certo ponto no alto teto. Havia uma rachadura quase mperceptível. "_E se eu..._" pensou "_Não vai fazer mal_" pensou.

"Vento Hudai" - exclamou Raimundo fazendo uma quantidade considerável de ar entrer no aposento fazendo. Com uma mão Raimundo jogou com força o ar na porta. O impacto fez com que tudo voasse pelos ares, o quarto de desarrumou e o vento ficou circulando com tremenda violência; Porém, a porta apenas se arranhou. Frustrado, a única coisa a fazer era esperar que alguém o encontrasse...

- Mestre Fung, não achamos o Raimundô - diz Omi ao lado de Clay e Kimiko

- Acho que meu temor se concretizou... _Estamos em guerra_...

- Em... guerra? - perguntou Clay - Como em _guerra_? Mestre Fung o que o senhor está dizendo?

- O lado Ray Lin conseguiu o que eu temia-É o fim da mundo. - disse exasperado

- Que grande conselho o senhor tem para nos dar? - perguntou Kimiko

Mestre Fung suspirou e disse entre os dentes:

- Não tenho nenhum...

E saiu abruptamente, deixando os menges cabisbaixos. Kimiko pensou que devia dar um jeito em tudo, afinal fora ela a culpada[1... Correu para o seu "quarto" e pegou o livro. Trancou dentro de uma parta de madeira que havia achado e foi até o rio Sshita e jogou a pasta com o livro dentro. Uma sensação de calor se apoderou de sue corpo e se arrepiou. Sentiu uma onda de ódio mas depois voutou ao normal.

Um trovão passou longe com um estrondo ensurdecedor. Logo a chuva caiu e Kimiko estava molhada. Ensopada. As roupas estavam estranhamente pesadas e o ar estava tão denso que dava para cortá-lo com uma faca. Sem pensar saiu correndo em direção ao Templo Xiaolin. Estava cada vez mais difícil correr e ela ia cada vez mais devagar até que não agüentou e caiu no chão.

Uma risada pesada e horripilante cortou o lugar e Kimiko se quase morreu de medo.

- QUEM ESTÁ AÍ? - perguntou para o nada

- seu maior medo - respondeu o nada

- O q...?

- Um medo secreto Kimiko... Creio que nem saiba que ele exista... Diga-me... sebes por que não tem conseguido dormir? - Sussurrou denovo a deixando mai apavrada que antes.

Kimiko apenas dizia a si mesma em voz baixa:

- Você não é real, não é real, não é real...

- Sou tão real qunto você... - disse agora num tom alto e claramente ofendido - Sou tão real quanto seu namoradinho

- VOCÊ PEGOU O RAIMUNDO? - perguntou exasperada

- Não, Kimiko... você pegou o Raimundo - Respondeu e logo depois deu uma risada asmática

"Quer dizer o que com isso?"

- Você saberá na hora certa...

- Que hora será essas? - perguntou quase num sussurro

"Só posso dizer que ela se aproxima..." disse num tom maníaco

N/A: O que estão achando? Eu quero saber, OK? Até o próximo

[1 esperem com o desenrolar da história, queridos leitores.


	3. Capítulo 3: O fim se aproxima

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

O FIM SE APROXIMA

(She's Madonna - Robbie Williams)

hr 

- Kimiko? - perguntou Raimundo ao ver uma mulher trazer uma linda garota decendente de japonesa sendo colocada no mesmo aposento que ele por duas mulheres.

"Que vocês fizeram com ela?" perguntou quase com um tom de histeria na voz

Uma delas disse:

- Nada... apenas seguimos uma ordem do chefe.

- Que _chefe_? - perguntou, agora realmente histérico - Jack Spicer? Acho pouco provável...

- Na verdade... foi Chase Young.

Raimundo se surpreendeu, o que Chaese Young iria querer com eles? Boa coisa não seria. As duas deixaram o cômodo. Correu para Kimiko e reparou que ela estava em sono profundo. Respirava irregurlarmente e seu pulso estava fraco... Fraco demais. Tentou acordá-la mas não conseguiu.

- Acorda Kimiko - disse quase implorando, não queria perdê-la, não antes de dizer o que sentia.

hr 

Kimiko levntou e percebeu que não estava mais na colina perto do riacho. Para falar a verdade, Kimiko não estava em lugar nenhum. Embora o lugar tivesse ar perecia ser vácuo. A escuridão tomava conta do lugar, embora pudesse se enxergar normalmente.

"onde estou?" - perguntou em pensamento.

Tentou exclamar um _olá_, mas não conseguiu; reparou que não saia som de sua boca. Então a única saída era esperar. O que? Ela não sabia...

hr 

- Anda, K-Kimiko... ac-corda-da - Raimundo tremia feiro louco, impaciente esperando que Kimiko acordasse. Mas nada parecia que ia acordá-la - Acorda, Kimiko... Por Favor...

Mas Kimiko continuava tão móvel quanto uma tangerina era capaz de falar.

hr 

hr 

- Mestre Fung, Kimiko sumiu, também! - exclamou Omi

Mestre Fung fez um movimento com as mão indicando para eles(Omi e Clay) se sentarem. Os dois obedeceram:

- Há mais de quinhentos anos, foi descoberto uma forma de fazer o mal reinar, que nada mais era "atrair" o guerreiro Xiaolin do fogo e do ar para extrair os poderes deles, que eram na época, e continuam sendo, os chi mais poderosos. Mas só podem ser extraídos numa certa data. O dia dos mortos. Chease Young, descobriu com invocar os demônios para absorver as forças dele e expurgar o mundo do lado Xiaolin, virando o imperador do mal, porém ele precisa de mais quatro Chi. Omi, Clay, meu e Monge Mestre Guan.

- Por que de nós também? - perguntou Omi

- Somos os "outros" chi poderosos que compõe os seis Chi que podem ser unido em um único chi. O chi supremo. Capáz de desfazer montanhas com um único golpe regurar e abrir a terra ao meio. Mas para ele ficar ainda mais poderoso ele precisa da espada dos Deuses. Seu poder será ilimitado, virará um Deus malígno. Mas vocês, Monges Xiaolin, deverão buscá-la com a ajuda de Dojo, que já deve estar chegando. Boa sorte. Arrumem sua coisas enquanto eu mando uma mensagem ao Monge Guan.

- Mestre Fung... e o Jack? - perguntou Clay

- É claro! - disse Omi - Ele é uma _maria Janete_.

- Marionete - corrigiu Clay

Omi torceu o nariz(**N/A:ele tem um?**) e disse irritado:

- Isso também

Irritados, saíram para arrumar as coisas, pensando em Kimiko e Raimundo.

hr 

hr 

- DOJO! - berrou Omi abraçando(esmagando) Dojo quando ele chegou - Por onde andou?

- Tudo a seu tempo. Não temos muito tempo, vamos.

- Mas e o Mestre Fung? - peruguntou Clay

- _eu vou ficar_ - disse receioso

Clay e Omi se entreolharam. Não podia ser. Por que?

- Mestre Fu...

- BASTA! - disse fechando os olhos - eu fico, vão e se salvem.

Para o azar deles, Jack acabou de chegar com mutios robôspara atacá-los. Dojo se "transformou" e Clay e Omi subiram nele. O ar gélido da noite ao tocar a pele de Omi e Clay. Dojo estava mais verde do nunca. Sua escama estavam se soltando com facilidade.

- Dojo, você está bem? - perguntou Omi procupado

- Mais ou menos. Bem... eu estou..._ morrendo_.

- Q...?

- É uma longa história... O que eu posso dizer é: É o fim do mundo, e chega a cada dia - disse sereno com olhar de peixe morto. Agora é só esperar para a guerra... não demoraria para isso acontecer, estava previsto por Miryan há muito.

E seguiram em direção para o Norte, onde ficava a morada de Chease Young. Mas algo dizia que seria uma jornada e tanto.


	4. Capítulo 4: O Resgate

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

RESGATE

* * *

– Anda, Kimiko – disse Raimundo – Bem, eu não queria fazer isso – e a beijou.

* * *

Omi e Clay estavam sobrevoando água e montanhas fazia mais de cinco semanas e o castelo de Chaese Young estava muito distante. Estavam bastante cansados e de acordo com o tempo frio e úmido, o fim do mundo estava perto... Pouco mais de um mês de vigem – via ar e terra – Fora avistado uma formação rochosa com o formato demoníaco. Pouco mais de cinco horas de ser avistado, Omi, Clay e Dojo chegaram ao Palácio de Chease Young. 

Chegaram causando – arrebentaram a porta da frante com uma baita de uma onda gigantesca e com uma tora de terra. Para completar distruiram metade do Hall de Entrada lutando com os felinos de Chaese Young. Logo depois chegaram Wuya e uma garota que eles nunca haviam visto, mas logo perceberam que ela emanava uma forte onda de calor.

Omi se precipitou e atacou a garota ao lado de Wuya. A gorata com a maior paciencia do mundo se esquivou de cada golpe. àgil com Raimundo. Omi estranho upois, esse era um típico de Raimundo. Entranhou também – logo depois – que a garota lançou bolas de fogo. Uma peculiaridade de Kimiko. Percebou – pouco tempo depois – que a retirada dos poderes já havia sido feita...

* * *

HORAS ANTES

* * *

Dois guerreiros de pedra entraram no grandioso quanto onde estavam "acomodados" Raimundo e Kimiko. Pegaram-nos e saíram Palácia afora até chegarem em uma clareira. Andaram mais e adentraram a uma floresta.A tarde de sol começava a declinar com uma brisa fresca que amainava o calor de junho, mas os três estavam já bem suados da caminhada. Apesar da paisagem bucólica, era difícil seguir o curso do riacho que hora se alargava, ora se estreitava, e tinha as margens cobertas de uma vegetação aberta, mas cheia de galhos espinhosos que se agarravam às camisetas e cabelos deles. 

– Estamos entrando em propriedade particular – anunciou Kimiko, quando eles cruzaram por uma cerca de pedra.

Adiante, uma nova cerca de pedras que os três pularam e depois um novo marco, com as letras do nome de seu antigo proprietário. O marco pendia para a direita e havia ao seu lado uma pequena depressão que ainda guardava a água da última chuva. Raimundo não o teria olhado duas vezes se o guerreiro que o carregava não tivesse apontado para lá para o outro. Foi ao chegar mais perto que uma súbita familiaridade o fez perceber que haviam chegado ao local.

O guerreiro esticou a mão direita tocando a parte da pedra que se inclinava para o solo. Com um mínimo de pressão, como que abre a maçaneta de uma porta, a pedra começou a inverter o próprio ângulo. Um barulho raspado e lento encheu o ar como se algo há muito parado e enferrujado tivesse começado a se movimentar. O som lembrava o de roldanas semi-emperradas e quando a pedra tinha praticamente atingido a posição vertical, houve um ruído mais alto e o chão sob a poça de barro se abriu. A terra e a água sumiram das vistas deles caindo pelo buraco que se abriu e eles não conseguiram ouvi-la chegar ao solo lá embaixo, mas não saberiam dizer se foi por não ouvirem ou pelo susto.

Tão logo o topo da sua cabeça emparelhou com a boca do buraco, ele sentiu que a escuridão os envolveria muito rapidamente, pois os degraus não davam mostras de que acabariam logo. Os guerreiros - sabe-se lá de onde - tiraram tochas com fogo e entraram. Em poucos minutos de descida era possível ver apenas um pontinho claro acima deles e cuja luminosidade parecia vir de um buraquinho em um pano preto, mas que não tinha força para romper a escuridão.

O breu era quase completo. Havia um ar frio, úmido e inegavelmente uma sensação de espaço. Logo mais que dois quartos de hora, chegaram ao final da escada. Haviam um palanque e duas jaulas. Um caldeirão e muita fumaça. Os guerreiros colocaram Kimiko e Raimundo, cada um uma jaula. Pouco depois Chease Young chegou com um cajado nas mãos.

- Olá, jovens monjes... - começou com um olhar cínico

Chease abriu um corte no pulso de cada um e rocolheu o sangue. O caldeirão imediatamente ficou sarmelho. Pegou uma mecha do próprio cabelo e colocou no caldeirão. Misturou e pronunciou umas palavras estranhas. Pegou um frasco e despejou o conteúdo no caldeirão. Pegou mais uma grande quantidade de frascos e despejou no caldeirão fazendo-o borbulhar e soltar fumaça roxa.

_"Ignorium origins... Criate corpus news. Save the Scrounch en End"_ disse colocando seu cajado de prata no caldeirão. Imediatamete a infusão soltou uma luz perolada. Uma mão feminina saiu do caldeirão. Logo depois saiu uma cabeça extremamente bela, os cabelos louros platinados, olhos verdes e boca em formato de caração. Logo depois saiu o corpo. Vestido com seda pura.

_"Desparte!"_ ordenou Chease

A garota despertou. O fim do mundo ceçava agora!

* * *

Omi e Clay estavam sobrevoando água e montanhas fazia mais de cinco semanas e o castelo de Chaese Young estava muito distante. Estavam bastante cansados e de acordo com o tempo frio e úmido, o fim do mundo estava perto... Pouco mais de um mês de vigem – via ar e terra – Fora avistado uma formação rochosa com o formato demoníaco. Pouco mais de cinco horas de ser avistado, Omi, Clay e Dojo chegaram ao Palácio de Chease Young. 

Chegaram causando – arrebentaram a porta da frante com uma baita de uma onda gigantesca e com uma tora de terra. Para completar distruiram metade do Hall de Entrada lutando com os felinos de Chaese Young. Logo depois chegaram Wuya e uma garota que eles nunca haviam visto, mas logo perceberam que ela emanava uma forte onda de calor.

Omi se precipitou e atacou a garota ao lado de Wuya. A gorata com a maior paciencia do mundo se esquivou de cada golpe. àgil com Raimundo. Omi estranho upois, esse era um típico de Raimundo. Entranhou também – logo depois – que a garota lançou bolas de fogo. Uma peculiaridade de Kimiko. Percebou – pouco tempo depois – que a retirada dos poderes já havia sido feita...

"Omi"

– Eu sei – disse preocupado com a situação

– Vamos fazer o que? – perguntou Clay

– Por enquanto correr – respondeu

Clay não entendeu. Omi, então, correu em diparada para as escadas. Clay o seguiu. O palácio parecia ser maior do que se parecia. Correram pelo enorme corredor e chegaram numa porta de madeira nobre. Omy se concentrou e disse umas palavras indecifráveis. Imediatamente as janelas do corredor foram queradas por um maremoto convocado por Omi, este disse pra Clay:

– Se segura, pois isso aqui vai balaçar!

Dito e feito! Imediatamente tudo começou a tremer e o maremoto arrombou a porta. O palácio logo parou de tremer. Omi e Clay entraram no cômodo e viram um Raimundo muito fraco ao lado de um Kimiko acordada e alerta.

– Kimikô, Raimundô! – exclamou Omi – é tão bom ver vocês dois!

Kimiko imediatamente foi ao encontro dos dois e os abraçou.

– É tão bom ver vocês! – disse as lágrimas – O que aconteceu? Por que não consigo elevar meu chi?

Omi hesitou e disse:

– É muito complicado de dizer... depois, com mais calma explicamos.

– Ok – concordou a garota

– Chega – interrompeu Dojo – de melo drama e vamos logo. Chease Young está vindo e parece estar mais furioso que nunca já o tinha visto!

– Pra onde nós vamos? – perguntou Clay.

Raimundo foi mais rápido e disse:

– Para o Brasil!

– Pro Brasil? – perguntou Clay mei sem jeito.

– É, pro Brasil! – disse novamente Raimundo.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Espero realmente que vocês gostem. O próximo já ta quase pronto e é bem provavel que mes que vem ou no outro eu poste.**

**t++**


End file.
